


【阳勋】万万没想到·中二助理的总裁娇妻

by RF0102



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF0102/pseuds/RF0102
Summary: 拥有守护戒指的治愈者中二高效助理羊×异能者妹控少女心总裁勋为了更加有万万没想到那味，齐勋的妹妹叫做齐小美，文中用小美表示，妹妹异能是预言治愈者的吻可以治愈异能者，但是为此的报酬是用生命去交换，守护者的守护戒指可以利用其能量来保护治愈者不死亡。非典型强制爱 我自己掰弯我自己人均OOC
Relationships: 冰瀚 - Relationship, 季肖冰/高瀚宇, 高阳/齐勋
Kudos: 1





	【阳勋】万万没想到·中二助理的总裁娇妻

**Author's Note:**

> 本节目由异能者保护协会赞助播出  
> 不是所有异能者都会遇到治愈者和守护者。  
> 但是有戒指不就没事儿了嘛~

01  
大家好，我是高阳。  
我原本是一个兢兢业业、苦口婆心，连我们总裁的感情事业都要操办的完美无缺的金牌助理。  
不管是端茶倒水、加班酒会，无一不行，甚至可以说是做到perfect。  
我的总裁就是一秒钟都不愿意离开我，甚至连我去倒个水的功夫，都能连着找我三次~  
虽说我的总裁是一个狂炫酷拽，有着严重洁癖、强迫症的似弯不弯的男人，但是对于我这种钢铁直男是不管用的~  
我高阳，一个宁直不弯的直男，一个宁直不弯而且还有女朋友的直男！！

）（*&……%&*（）））aiwq*7284WQW9

万万没想到，我被我们总裁卖了 。  
其实，为了公司，我做点牺牲没有什么。  
但是，特么为什么要把我卖到一个浑身都是腱子肉，胸大无脑，还是妹控的总裁那里当助理，而且建筑什么的东西我根本看不懂啊，这又不是我学的专业。最主要的是，为什么他看我的眼神总是色咪咪的！他不会是想上我吧！

\-----------------戏精高阳的颅内想象---------------------  
齐勋：高阳，你既然当了我的助理，就要履行你自己应有的义务，在你怀上我的孩子之前，我是不会放你走的！  
高阳：啊！雅蠛蝶雅蠛蝶雅蠛蝶！！！！  
或是......  
在给总裁送咖啡时，一个托马斯回旋把咖啡撒到总裁的裤子上。  
齐勋：男人，你成功的勾引起了我的注意，你是在玩火。你果然是想向我公司的其他员工宣示你的主权地位。好啊，我满足你。  
高阳：求求你，放开我......  
齐勋：呵，这还远远不够........  
再或者......  
♬为说有爱执著的痛，为所有恨执著的伤，已分不清爱与恨是否就这样~♬  
齐勋：你为什么穿着施浪的衣服，还动人电脑啊？  
高阳：既然要追求刺激，就贯彻到底咯。  
齐勋：你好骚啊。  
。 。 。 。 。 。  
\--------------------------------------

我操！  
为什么我的脑子里会出现这样奇奇怪怪的东西，不行不行，这一定是因为最近看齐勋看的太多了，工作压力太大了，产生了幻觉！！  
唉......  
总裁，您看在我跟您兢兢业业工作了这么多年、五年没有休假的份上放过我吧！我是真的真的不想要跟那个叫做齐勋的肌肉男唧唧我...共事工作呢，总裁....  
顾承泽：不行~你是我最得意的助理，你一定要为公司大局着想啊。  
黎晏书：对呀，对呀。你这么好，怎么会拒绝我们总裁呢，对吧，高助理？  
我……是的总裁！是的黎特助，啊不，总裁夫人！

378tesd6r6从hkVCD新中 7小CDDKSJZW

02  
万万没想到，我最终还是被总裁和黎特助给卖了。  
在我被帮着送往刑场的路上，我悲痛万分。  
我想到了我在夕阳下的奔跑，那是我失去的青春。  
呃...不对！我们重新来一遍。  
黎特助，我们的午饭友谊呐！！！！！  
难道我跟你说的猛料不好听吗？？？

uLIyo32iwque0)(*(^(8p293e2d8e76r9

今天是我到齐勋公司上班的第一天。  
面对着长得像是我家小美曾经带我去吃的高级餐馆里面的炸三文鱼的样子的大楼，我不经轻笑。  
呵，就设计成这样，不过如此！还不如我之前的高端大气上档次的外卖饭盒形状的商场。  
你看看这个形状！一看我们盛虹就把MIST压得死死的！迟早有一天可以把MIST压入囊中！！！  
欧耶！

走进这个看起来很香的公司，我不禁被这个如此虚无的设计给惊呆了。  
整个建筑只是空空荡荡像是一个毛坯房，钢板一打就当做是天花板的料子啦？就只有工作区和咖啡厅装的还像模像样的，还是一个人能呆的地方，唉....为了公司我真的是付出了太多了......

（*&￥#%U&I*T^VFGVJYThj）xdsajiu

而然，忍着强烈的不适，我还是来到了高总的公司上班。  
高阳，帮我把文件拿来。  
是，总裁！  
高阳，下一个会议在什么时候？  
下午四点半，总裁。  
高阳，你喜欢我吗？  
喜欢…啊不不不不不，没有，没有，不存在的，呵呵呵呵。…总裁，我有女朋友了，真的，不信你看。  
卧槽，总裁，你一脸悲伤到极点，满脸失恋的样子是要咋样？我可没有欺负您啊！  
咩咩，你能喜欢我妹，为什么不能喜欢我一下呢？  
啊？总裁，你看，你，还有我，我们都是男的，这不和体统啊。而且我自己规定我只能喜欢女的！我是宁直不弯的！！！  
哪里有，你和我妹才不和体统呢！高阳，下班后你陪我喝酒去！  
哎，不行啊总裁，今天我还要陪我女朋友呢！  
我不管！  
总裁，你这样无理取闹是要闹哪样啊！  
不是，等会，总裁，你怎么把拉上了我的胳膊啊喂！！！！  
咩咩~~~你去嘛~~~~~~

就DJVA《eW hwyo(ei@!j#)(@!*Y))T

03  
万万没想到，我最终还是陪着我的总裁去渴酒了。  
高阳…  
卧槽，总裁，你用这样迷离的眼神看着我干什么？还有，你能不能不要再摸我的胸了，你要摸就摸你自己的啊，比我的大多了！还有，总裁，你的脸离我越来越近是要干什么！  
［kiss～］  
唔嗯，嗯，嗯！！！！  
总裁，您……这样是在干什么！！！！  
不过...总裁嘴唇好像还挺软的，还有点啤酒的味道。  
卧槽，我刚刚在想什么！我竟然在回味和总裁的kiss！我的天啊，我不会要弯了吧。不行，这样对不起我的小美，一定要把这个忘掉。  
咩咩～你打自己的脸干什么？  
卧槽，总裁他为什么要看我，难道他心里一点负罪感都没有吗？  
难道他不知道我可以告他非礼吗？难道他根本不顾及凭借职务和权力优势实施QJ这件事会让他进去坐牢咩？？？？  
啊哈哈哈哈哈......  
没事，总裁 我只是觉得喝点有点多，要清醒一下。  
喝多了好啊，清醒什么啊～上我。  
卧槽，总裁，您的节操呢！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！

KZvrLO（8092去（*&*798 HOiqu（*&……%￥……*&（）*））

万万没想到，我被总裁霸王硬上弓了。  
果然像我这样瘦弱可怜、手无缚鸡之力、风吹就倒就是抵不过大臂有我大腿粗，胸肌堪比C罩杯的猛男的力量啊呜呜呜呜。  
虽然，我是上面的那个，但是我已经没脸见我们总裁。  
秋豆麻袋，睡着旁边的总裁突然要睁眼了怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
装睡！对装睡！我真的是太机智了！  
咩咩，我终于完完全全属于你了。  
卧槽，总裁你突然如此温柔的抚摸着我的脸是要闹那样，还有什么叫你终于完完全全属于我了？总裁，你的人设崩了知不知道！霸道总裁的台词不是可以随随便便改的，而且也不能这样直接拿过来用的！  
总，总裁…  
咩咩，你醒啦…  
总裁，你这样对我娇羞一笑是个什么意思啊，难道他现在要以怀上了我的孩子这件事来要挟我？？？  
不会吧不会吧，太可怕了，我一个青年才俊、貌美如花、博学多才的优质单身男青年就要这样嫁出去了吗？不要啊！！！我快活的生命不应该就这样结束了啊啊啊啊！  
我还没有带小美坐豪华游艇环游世界；没有在两万英尺的热气球上强吻她；没有在铺满玫瑰花瓣的田野里向她求爱。虽然我们没有理由的吵架、分手、和好，然后再吵架、再分手、再和好，但是她还没有答应我去做她的老公啊啊啊啊啊  
我灿烂的人生就要这样结束了吗？  
不要啊！！！！！  
我一定要凭借着我惊人的毅力，永不服输的勇气，和比城墙还要厚的脸皮告诉总裁我跟他没有任何关系，要是有，也只能当大舅子！  
总裁，虽然我们昨天会稍微有点尴尬，但是我真的是直男，对于这件事儿，我的确是很抱歉，但是能不能把这件事当做一次你情我愿的419，然后我们就忘记，忘记好吧，咱以后就保持一个单单纯纯的工作关系好不好？  
你看看你没有说话，那我就当你是默认啦？  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，不愧是你高阳，果然是一个跟着如此强迫的顾先生工作了十几年的优秀的总裁助理，连这种情感纠纷都做的十分完美~  
G R E A T  
咩咩...你就准备这样始乱终弃吗？  
卧槽？？？？怎么还来！！！！

TBC.


End file.
